


Turn This Spark into a Flame

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Two Princes: An FFXV AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crownsguard!Zidane, Gen, How Iggy got his weapon training, Ignis meets his teachers, Kingsglaive!Basch, Twin Princes!AU, Weapons, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Ignis wants to learn a weapon skill set so he can protect not only himself but his twin charges (particularly Noctis). Enter a Guard and a Glaive who are determined to show him that there is more to weapons than just  a blade that can do harm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrongheartMaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/gifts).



> This takes place about a year prior to the events of Tension Rising, the twins are six and Ignis is seven.
> 
> I am truly enjoying this AU so far. Part of this was prompted by the lovely StrongheartMaid, who correctly ascertained my cameo characters in Baking for the Baker.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV, FFXII, or FFXI. I do however own up to my obsession with XII. My only wish in life: That the XII manga will come to the US, but I doubt it will ever happen TwT

* * *

 

 

Ignis felt nervous, despite the knowledge this had been his decision. In an effort to better protect Noct so not all of it fell to Gladio the seven-year-old had asked if he might learn a weapon skill set. King Regis had some reservations until both of his six-year-old sons pointed out that they had weapons classes as self-defense. Rory Scientia, the boy’s uncle only had one question for his nephew as he knelt to down to this level with a soft smile and a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“What weapon were you hoping to learn?”

 

That was how Ignis now found himself in the Crownsguard training yard waiting for Lieutenant Zidane Tribal of the Crownsguard. The small boy was admittedly still nervous but determined to keep it hidden inside. If Ardyn could hide his emotions while still being a menace, he could do so as well.

“Wow. No need to look like this is an execution kiddo.”

Ignis jumped, startled by the sudden presence of a slender man who stood shorter than most of the adults he knew. The man had a warm smile, keen green-blue eyes framed by hair like goldenrods drawn into a ponytail behind his head save for his fringe which parted to frame his effeminate face. Ignis could almost mistake him for a woman had he not spoken. From what he knew of the lieutenant, Zidane was a master with daggers of all sorts and his students often either took up the sword, the staff or the spear as a second weapon practice.

“I’m sorry sir, I…feel a bit in over my head honestly.”

“Honesty goes a long way. Don’t worry; I was like that too when I first picked up a weapon. An important thing to remember though is that without someone holding it, it’s just an object. Without a wielder a weapon is useless. Right now we’re not gonna actually pick one up yet.” Zidane said with a soft smile. So far he liked this boy’s honesty and he admired his determination to stay at Prince Noctis’s side. Zidane figured that having the boy watch him in action would show him that there was beauty to daggers as well as danger. It was how he had learned as well.

“We’re not starting with actually holding one?”

“Nope. Today is going to be about observing. You’re going to watch me spar with one of the Kingsglaive. I figure by watching how experiences fighters move you’ll be a lot more comfortable learning to do it. So, let’s go see if my partner is off duty!” Zidane grinned, offering his hand to the still nervous boy. Ignis gladly took it, Zidane was apparently very good with nervous children and his warmth of personality put him at ease.

 

It took them a little while to find their target. Ignis knew him when they found him though and paled. “Judge” Ronsenburg, a member of the Crownsguard who had been called into the Kingsglaive to take up the slack after a thorough investigation that saw a good number of the Glaives removed from their positions. This was a man whom he heard Nyx Ulric openly respect as both a warrior and mentor. Of the twin Glaives, Ignis was still never certain which one was the “Judge” and which one was “Esper”, all he knew was that one of them had a notorious temper.

“Hey, either of you free right now?”

Ignis reflexively hid behind Zidane when both blonds turned to acknowledge the pair. A set of stern hazel eyes and another of soothing sky blue. Ignis felt less nervous under the azure gaze that belonged to the twin with longer hair and a scar near his temple. The owner of the scar smiled in a knowing manner as he knelt down to the boy’s level.

“You must be Zidane’s new apprentice. What is your name?”

“I-Ignis sir. I’m sorry…I know it’s c-cowardice to hi—“ Ignis was interrupted by a stern voice, slightly lighter than the first and felt hi attention drawn to the man who was still standing tall at parade rest.

“You are seven-years of age and meeting several new faces at once. You are nervous, not cowardly. I will leave you three to your lesson. I have to go ensure that his highness hasn’t once again managed to warp into the rafters.”

Basch watched with an amused chuckle as his twin strode off. Sometimes Noah could still surprise him, though the odds of Prince Ardyn being in the rafters was rather frequent of late. Returning his gaze to Ignis he held out his hand as he would for a meeting with a man of his own age. Ignis was more confident as he grasped the hand, seeming encouraged after being informed why he was so tense.

“It is an honor to meet you Ignis. His Majesty informs me that wish to study as a shikari under Zidane.”

“Yes! I want to be able to defend not only myself, but Noctis. If anything were to happen to him again…I don’t think I could stand it.” Ignis had never flat out spoken about the scar the twins had given him. The green-eyed boy was determined to prevent it from happening again.

Basch listened to the child’s words and felt a sense of camaraderie with the boy. It was rare to find someone so young who already had their priorities so concrete and understood that part of their duty to their charge was to keep themselves alive. Zidane nodded and the older man took Ignis’ other hand into his own, the gesture drawing more of the nerves from him.

“Then we had best show you what it is to be one with your skills before you are to retrieve his highness from tutoring.”

 

Ignis was led out to the open garden where he saw King Regis enjoying a conversation with his uncle with both of the young princes asleep on his lap (well Noct was a sleep and Ardyn was nibbling on a cookie that was nearly the size of a hamburger). Zidane approached and bowed a little stiffly while Basch was much more at ease with his bow.

“Your Majesty, we would like your permission to hold a demonstration match here in the outer gardens. We feel that observing combat in motion would be a good way to ease Ignis into the process.”

Regis smiled, it had been some time since he had seen Clarus’ best pupils aside from Cor spar with one another and he had a feeling it would only be beneficial. There was also much that their fighting styles would be able to tell Ignis about their character.

“I believe that would be a splendid idea. I hope you do not mind if we are also onlookers Zidane?”

“It’d be a blast! I mean —“

“You needn’t be so formal right now Zidane. Formality is the Ronsenburg way, hardly the Tribal way.” Regis spoke with a small smirk (Ignis KNEW Ardyn got it from the king). Ardyn slipped free of his father’s lap carefully, not letting his injuries stop him from teetering over to Ignis and making an offering of half of his cookie. Of the twins Noct had gotten off easy with a broken arm that was fast mending. Ardyn had not been so fortunate; hip badly damaged to a point he would retain a slight limp most of his life and could not move for prolonged amounts of time (yet he had figured out how to warp using nothing but a bent out of shape hanger to get into high places to drop water balloons on unsuspecting targets in the halls). Ignis felt relieved seeing how his new instructor was on good terms with the king and gratefully accepted the cookie as his uncle picked him up and sat him on his lap.

“You’ll have a better view from here with us. Really pay attention to how they move Ignis, not just their weapons. Combat also requires knowing how to move your body, how to think on your feet."

Ignis nodded as he watched the two blond men shed their outer uniform jackets for ease of movement and felt…a thrill of some kind watching how effortlessly they took a ready stance. Zidane holding two beautiful daggers and Basch holding a long weapon with a bladed end he had not seen outside of history books in person, an elegant spear that glinted with the afternoon sunlight. It was then at Ignis knew that watching this fight would help him cement his resolve to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rubbish at writing battle sequences and this chapter is a bit shorter than intended but I am pleased with the result.

Ignis quietly nibbled at his gifted cookie as he watched the two men stretch themselves out properly, calculating which muscle groups they would need active. It seemed like it took such precision and attention to detail! Details were something Ignis picked up very quickly, so just that was encouraging. Startling slightly, he glanced down to see Ardyn climb up onto his uncle’s lap with him. While he wasn’t as close to Ardyn as he was to Noctis, he couldn’t help feeling fond of him (Ignis had even assisted in a few of his more elaborate pranks). The children turned their attention to the two men standing further from the table.

“So, how ‘bout we add some stakes onto this match Basch?”

“I must decline,” Basch replied with a laugh, relaxing his shoulders muscles as he readied his spear for their skirmish. “The last time you added terms I had to explain to my husband why I returned home with pink hair.”

“Oh, come on! You looked awesome with pink hair and it washed back out!”

Basch merely laughed some more as the made the first move, darting with speed one would not expect from a man his size. While he was not quite as well-muscled as an Amicitia, he was toned and his work with various weapon types showed. Zidane just grinned, and with the grace he earned through years of drama lessons with his brother, leapt up and balanced on the shaft of the spear and twisted as he bounced off it and behind his opponent only to have the end of the weapon easily twist and block his daggers with a click.

 

Ignis was mesmerized, he had no clue the human body could move so efficiently and still look like a dance. Their movements were graceful and Ignis wanted to be able to do that too. It would take years of training but if he started soon…he wondered if he could blend their weapons seamlessly into one fighting style. Watching their back and forth was like watching a dance number, just far more deadly with many more factors.

 

Zidane twisted around, narrowly missing the controlled thrust of the spear head as Basch spun into the movement. Several years ago Basch had been unable to control the momentum of the spear and ended up cutting his temple. It was obvious that it did little to impede him over the years. Basch was happily married and raising the most precious little angel Zidane had ever met. Penelo was super polite and sweet, the light in her father’s lives. Even Noah tended to spoil his niece a little.

“I think you will find that you are at a stalemate this evening.”

Basch and Zidane had their blades at one another’s throats and couldn’t help devolving into a fit of laughter at the king’s declaration as they banished their weapons. Zidane walked over and knelt so he was level with Ignis.

“So, think you’re ready to learn the basics and work on becoming flexible Ignis?”

“I want to start Monday morning if it’s alright. I…also want to take up the spear. I’m going to take them and make a seamless battle style that fits me.” Ignis was determined, eyes burning bright and all present knew that a flame had just woken that would only grow and all wished to see what that flame would become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious about whom Basch is married to, I have him married to Zargabath. I wanted a crack ship and Zargabath seems like he would be a good parental figure and like someone Basch could openly converse with. I won't be expanding on this within this AU though, it's just there.
> 
> Penelo is too precious NOT to be his daughter!
> 
> Feel free to pester me on my tumblr: http://artistic-fangirl-shenanigans.tumblr.com


	3. Burning Brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year has passed since Ignis began his training and already his instructors can see his flame and know in their hearts that this boy's flame will never go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story and overall, I'm pretty pleased with it.

In the eleven months since Ignis began training under him, Zidane had seen the boy blossom out of his nervousness and into a very responsible child that could outwit most adults he knew. Pretty soon he'd have to help with Basch in teaching the brunet. In just a little under a year, Ignis had managed to surpass his expectations. Already he was becoming incredibly flexible and well-used to his practice dagger. Basch had suggested that when Ignis got to that point they would start teaching him now to switch weapons through the armiger connection he had with Noctis as they had with King Regis as Glaives.

 

 

Ignis felt ready for anything. While he still couldn't coax Ardyn out of his shell very often, he had gotten to a point he now understood and could interpret the boy's various moods just by reading his eyes and body language. Never did he imagine that reading opponents would help him learn to read the more mercurial of his charges. Ardyn and Noctis still had a chasm between the bond they once had, but it was shrinking slowly. Noct could now hold his brother's hand for short instances of time and Ardyn would occasionally speak without being asked a question by his twin. Ignis made it his goal to protect them both, and right now that meant mastering his weapons as well as trying to get them back to some semblance of normalcy.

 

_Hmm. Today's training has been put off by an hour. I'd best go make sure Noct has fallen asleep through his studies again._

 

Ignis needn't have worried, Noct was actually awake and trying to explain something to...Ardyn actually.

 

"See? That's why nobody outside the royal family knew 'The Mystic' was a redhead." Noct was holding up a rare print of the portrait of Queen Mysterium and Ardyn was sniffling but paying attention. Ignis could only surmise that Ardyn had only just calmed down from whatever brought up his hair. It was still a sore spot with the redhead despite time having passed since the rumors were put to rest. Ignis wasn't certain Ardyn would ever get over his insecurities, but he was pleased to see Noct making the effort to help.

 

"So the portrait isn't false?"

 

"Nah. You and I both know dad wouldn't keep fake stuff in the Grand Hall." Noct replied, giving his twin a very brief hug that wasn't long enough to make him stiff but got his point across. Ardyn actually managed a small if watery smile then noticed Ignis and waved at him. Ignis took that as his cue to approach the twins.

 

"Studies going well?"

 

"Yeah, we're all the way up to 'The Mystic' now. Queen Mysterium was awesome! Like a...like a..."

 

"Ninja." Ardyn supplied to Noct quietly, now proceeding to doodle in the margins of his workbook. Ignis knew better than to stop him from that particular dalliance. So long as the work got done and correctly, Ignis allowed the doodling (much to Ms. Gainsborough's amusement). The idea of Queen Mysterium being a ninja made Ignis snort a little. It was not unheard of for Ardyn to compare mysterious persons to ninjas rather than sorcerers or other occupations. If anything, Mysterium was more like the modern day Kingsglaive.

 

"I see. Well, if you two are finished with today's lessons you're free to come with me to mine."

 

"YES!" Noctis loved watching Ignis spar and train with Mr. Tribal, he liked watching a kid stand up to a grown man. It helped that he liked Mr. Tribal (who was not above sneaking him muffins). Ardyn's own response was to tilt his head quizzically and think while he held Gil on his lap (Gil being a black chocobo plush he'd had since he was old enough to actually grip things, once he'd picked it up he would not let go so Regis just decided to get it fro him while Noct had a white one he named Aurora). Noct looked to his silent twin, hoping Ardyn wouldn't decide to sit on his own as usual. It was still hard bridging the gap, but they'd come along enough to spend time in the same room without Ardyn crying or feeling too uncomfortable with him.

 

"Ardyn?"

 

"Piggy back?" Ardyn's reply made Ignis sigh slightly. Usually he only wanted a piggy back ride when his hip wasn't supporting his weight properly and even then he really only let Nyx Ulric do so most of the time. Even Regis could rarely hold the redhead without getting a reaction. It was still a long road despite the fact two years had passed since the emotional meltdown Ardyn had endured when he snapped and his magic shattered the windows in a hallway. Only recently had Ignis learned just how long the rumors had been in the boy's earshot: since he was three. The twins were very perceptive by two, already knowing when the were in trouble. While they couldn't yet speak, they had started understanding speech very easily and by three understood key words and phrases. Noct's own insecurities came from the fact he was expected to take the throne one day.

 

"Alright, just this once if you're sure you don't mind it being me."

 

A quiet nod and Ignis gently slide the smaller boy onto his back, careful with his legs. Ardyn, like Noct was surprisingly light. Noct smiled and walked beside Ignis with his hand latched onto his shirt. Seeing Ignis bond with Ardyn always felt like a relief, but he also knew what Ignis did not: that Ardyn feared Ignis only cared about him because he was his charge. It had always been hard for Ardyn to make close friends despite how friendly he appeared outwardly in crowds. Noctis knew that Ardyn, given the choice would rather hide in the shadows without so many bodies near him. It was something Noct had envied about his twin; the very fact he could project that outward social persona, but now he knew the toll it had on his brother to hide his emotions like that.

 

 

"I see you've brought company today Ignis." Basch greeted with a smile, Zidane trapped in a headlock. Ignis was puzzled to see Lieutenant Ronsenburg in the training area, but instead nodded as he slowly slid Ardyn down into one of the lawn chairs that one of the older boys kept leaving around: Amicitia, he thought but wasn't sure. Ardyn seemed comfy enough in the foldable chair that was far too large for him. Noctis ran over and hugged the blond man's leg excitedly with a laugh.

 

"I'll save you Zidane!"

 

"Will you now?" Basch said as he easily scooped up the prince and released his partner. Noct was giggling the entire time as he latched onto the glaive's uniform shirt.

 

"I just did."

 

"He's got you there Basch. You let me go when you picked him up." Zidane grinned, ruffling the prince's hair as he Basch handed him over to him. Noct loved the attention when it came to the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, they were easier to deal with than kids his own age for the most part and they always felt like uncles and aunts. Zidane walked over towards Ardyn and set Noctis in the chair next to his.

 

"You guys here to watch Ignis start his Uhlan training?"

 

"Iggy starts that today?" Noct was surprised, hadn't Ignis JUST started getting the hang of Shikari? Then again it was Ignis. Ignis could do ANYTHING. Ardyn didn't seem too surprised, instead he was smiling as if he had already figured out what was going on today. Hugging Gil closer to his front he shifted around until he was comfortable and shouted towards Ignis who was now speaking with Basch.

 

"Always swing for the legs my dear Ignis and you'll last longer!"

 

Ignis couldn't help the chuckle at the redhead's antics. Ardyn's more flamboyant speech pattern was back for a time and he'd enjoy it while he could. A jovial, 'flowery' Ardyn was a happy Ardyn usually. The advice ended up serving him well.

 

Basch needed to be able to stand firm to show him the basics, but if he didn't have good footing it was harder even for a grown man. Ignis was smaller than his teacher and used that to his advantage. After an hour, Ignis was tired but his eyes said 'I can do this as long as it takes' and Basch realized: That spark was now a flame, burning brightly. N'er to go out.


End file.
